Hartura
by Chia Moon
Summary: Siempre discutiendo. Siempre. No había un respiro. Y lo peor de todo es que la arrastraban con ellos. Pero Sora siempre tenía un buen plan. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, JACKILYN!
Es 26 de Marzo y llega el momento de cumplir retos y, además, de regalitos para mi preciosa amiga =D. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A-CHAN!

* * *

Reto:

La imagen que llevará de portada el fic.

* * *

Datos del fic:

 **Título:** Hartura.

 **Pareja:** Taiorato.

 **Género:** Friendship/ romance.

 **Ranking:** T.

 **Advertencias:** OOC, IC.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece...

* * *

º **Hartura** º

..

Estaba harta. Completamente harta.

Esos dos siempre igual. La misma sintonía de cabezonería, dosis de falta de disciplina y toca morales. Lo peor es que arrastraban consigo a los demás. En este caso, a ella.

Ambos enviaron un mensaje a la vez a su móvil, que casi colapsa al igual que ella al ver las notificaciones. Ambos diciendo lo mismo y acusando al otro de igual modo.

Sora odiaba estar entre medias.

Los amaba a los dos con locura. Como amiga los apreciaba todavía más. Su corazón latía como loca por ellos. Y era capaz de sentirse orgullosa cuando trabajaban en equipo.

Luego estaban esos momentos. Si Taichi decía que era negro, Yamato parecía estar dispuesto a llevarle la contraria y decir que era rojo. Si Yamato era la lluvia, Taichi era el sol. Si Yamato era la luz, Taichi la oscuridad.

Y ella… ella era el paraguas. O el para sol. Incluso la vela encendida. Y era el color rosa de la ecuación.

—Koushiro. ¿Qué debería de hacer? — cuestionó.

El pelirrojo suspiró al otro lado de la línea. También estaba preocupado por sus dos amigos, desde luego, pero que Sora siempre acudiera a quien menos tenía respuestas, era complicado.

—¿Y si dejamos de nuevo que lo solucionen entre ellos?

Sora puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eso ya lo he pensado yo. Pero si dejamos que pase eso, se mataran antes de hacerse entender.

—En eso tienes razón…

—Había pensado…— dudó. Se mordió el labio inferior. Volvió a abrir la boca para hablar, pero la duda la carcomía.

—¿En una trampa? — dedujo el pelirrojo.

Sora se sintió aliviada de que fuera él quien lo dijese y no ella.

—Eso pensé. Y he conseguido un modo de hacerlo. En clases, mañana. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

Koushiro asintió y escuchó escuetamente su plan. Sora esperó, con toda su alma, ser capaz de arreglar esa situación.

—

.

Taichi y Yamato la miraron con enfado. Sus ceños fruncidos y los brazos cruzados. Era claramente una encerrona, pero no podía hacer más. Se vació los bolsillos para asegurarles que ella no tenía la llave y ambos buscaron un lugar que ocupar en la clase.

Sí. La encerrona había sido simple. Tras que no funcionara al cien por cien la experiencia en la noria, Sora le pidió a Koushiro que le diera tiempo en la sala de ordenadores para poder tener una charla con ellos. Koushiro había temido porque rompieran algún ordenador, pero Sora tenía la esperanza de que no llegara a tanto la gravedad.

Les dio un momento para acomodarse, quedándose apoyada en la pared. Ninguno de los dos hizo por moverse o hacer algo más allá de lo necesario.

—Chicos, esto es suficiente— murmuró llamando su atención. Ambos enarcaron una ceja—. Dejad de comportaros como niños. Sabéis que sois piezas importantes para el grupo.

Tai rechinó los dientes y chasqueó la lengua. Yamato bufó.

—Eso díselo a él. Si simplemente dejara de estar tan preocupado por nada y me hubiera dejado darle una paliza a esos imbéciles que hablan sin comprender…

—¿Y qué habrías ganado con eso? — gruñó Tai volviéndose hacia él—. ¡Nada! ¡No cambiaría nada!

—¡Cierto! Porque es mejor partirte a ti la cara.

Nada más decir eso, Yamato se puso en pie y a su vez, Taichi. Antes de que Sora se diera cuenta, se habían cogido del cuello de las camisas y se tiraban mientras hacían crujir sus dientes.

Golpeó la mesa del profesor con ambas manos.

—¡Dejaros de tonterías!

Ambos la miraron con sorpresa, pero se soltaron con brusquedad masculina, dándose la espalda y con morros.

—Dejad de mentiros. Ambos estáis preocupados el uno con el otro. Pude verlo en vuestros mensajes.

—¿Qué? — Ambos exclamaron a la par, mirándola con ofensa.

—¿Le escribiste también a él? — ladró Yamato señalando a Tai como si fuera un objeto cualquiera.

—¡Me engañaste, Sora!

La pelirroja abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Esperad! ¿Por qué esto se ha vuelto en mi contra?

Se llevó las manos a la cara, aturdida.

—¡Esto no es justo!

Repentinamente, toda la rabia y frustración de sus peleas que había acumulado estalló en sus ojos.

—O-oí, Sora— farfulló con sorpresa Taichi—. Estás… llorando.

—¿¡Y de quién es la culpa, tonto!? — recriminó frotándose los ojos en un vano intento de detener las lágrimas—. Siempre están discutiendo. Siempre metiéndome en medio como si fuera un objeto o un premio que llevarse. ¿Tanto les cuesta entender que ambos sin importantes?

Taichi miró hacia Yamato con la ayuda dibujada en la cara. El rubio se frotó los cabellos y puso rumbo hacia la chica. El otro le imito y se detuvieron a cada lado de la mesa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, aún con sus disputas, la abrazaron a la par.

Sora enrojeció sin control.

Ambos suspiraron contra su oreja. El primero en disculparse fue Tai. Yamato se dejo llevar.

Ella no podía verles la cara, pero sabía que esa disculpa no solo iba dirigida a ella.

Especialmente, cuando Koushiro fue a dejarles libres y ambos al salir, revolvieron por turnos los cabellos del pelirrojo y con aquella familiaridad suya, se dirigieron hacia la cafetería.

Sora miró a Koushiro con una sonrisa satisfecha y le entregó un botecito. Koushiro suspiró.

—¿Era necesario que te echaras de esto?

—No. Las lágrimas son naturales. Esos dos me estremecen e irritan a la par.

Mientras dejaba a un Koushiro sonrojado, ella canturreo por los pasillos, satisfecha. Todavía podía sentir en cada uno de sus brazos el abrazo en conjunto de los chicos.

 **FIN**

 **26 de Marzo del 2016**


End file.
